i dont know when or how to say it
by hullostranger
Summary: Kid notices something no else has...makaxkid i'm not good at summaries! ;p my first so please review! thanks :3


Maka x kid

DTK'S POV

Every time she came near my breath hitched and I suffocated. I also fainted. How embarrassing. I couldn't tell her how I felt because she has someone else. Her partner. They've always been together. But they've never said anything about their relationship.

The other day I saw Soul with a girl other than Maka. I told Maka afterwards but she didn't seem at all worried. I thought I would have been left with a crying Maka.

No, she smiled up at me.

"Of course he's with his girlfriend, he was going to tell you guys but I guess the secret is out"

"No I didn't tell anyone" I stood in shock and utter relief. Maka isn't with him. I wanted to embrace and tell her right then but I resisted the urge.

"So when did you think to tell us?" I asked casually. Putting my hand in my pocket.

"Well they were looking for opportunities to tell everyone but none has come up" I thought of a quick plan.

Maka's POV

I think he's thinking really hard. Not even seeing me anymore. I wonder if he likes me. I doubt it.

I look down his lean body and I shivered.

"Are you cold Maka?" I look to his face.

"No I'm okay really" I could feel my face heat up from embarrassment. I hope he didn't see me. He places a hand on my forehead.

"Seriously Maka you got to start being more careful and wear a scarf"

"Uh-huh"

DTK'S POV

Did I imagine her staring at me? No it couldn't be. I cleared my throat and charged into my plan.

"You know Maka I will be throwing a small party next Saturday night. You could bring Soul and his girlfriend and there they could tell our friends."

"Oh! That would be great! I'll go tell him right now" she went off running. I hope she doesn't run away from me.

LATER THAT WEEK; SATURDAY

Maka's POV

It had taken a lot of convincing on Soul's part but he finally agreed. We walked up the steps to kid's mansion. He answered the door and we walked in. as usual I always loved kid's house even if it was too symmetrical. We ate and talked then went into the living room throughout that course of time I had to give Black Star three Maka chops. 'GOD' my butt, no offense to all the other gods. At least while he was unconscious it was quiet. Then it was time.

"Um guys I have an announcement to make!" Soul yelled through the noise that was Black Star and Kid. We turned to look at him and his girl. I smiled at him for being so brave.

"Yeah what Soul?" Black Star just had to ask. Just let him answer.

"Um yeah so this is Karen. And she is my girlfriend" we sat there in silence. Soul shifted silently and Karen fidgeted with her fingers. Then we all clapped and said our congrats and Black Star let out a 'ya-hoo!'

Soul blushed and held Karen around the waist. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see Kid motioning me to follow him. I nodded and went with him.

In his room on the second floor he shut the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you in front of the others. I thought it would be embarrassing for you and me. Instead I can only be embarrassed but you'll have to be uncomfortable…" I watched him go on until he finally noticed.

"What? What do think will be so embarrassing?" I giggled. He came close but then stopped as if uncertain. Then he pulled me close into a hug. He brought his hands to my face and crashed his lips unto mine.

DTK'S POV

At first she stood there in shock. I stopped and pulled back. I shook her but she wouldn't come out of it. Finally her eyes cleared, they quickly turned to those of confusion.

"Why? Why me of all people? You have the whole city under your hands" she whispered, I had to lean in to hear her. I layed my head where her neck came to a curve smelling all of her, her sweet perfume and all that is Maka. I inhaled and exhaled for a good minute not wanting to let this moment go and to never come back. I was afraid of losing her or her rejection I wanted a moment longer.

"Because there is no one like you" I whispered deeper in her neck.

"Bu-"I put a finger to her lips.

"Shh. Maka Albarn I am in definite love with you and I want to ask…do you feel the same?" I stayed there, at her neck for the longest of whiles not wanting to hear anymore just wanting to be swallowed up by Maka's soul and never to come back. Her hands went up to my face. They lifted me up to her level.

"Oh, Kid, you will never know how long I wanted to hear that from you" she said with passion and lust so skillfully put together. She crashed her lips unto mine. Her hands wrapped around my neck and my hands around her waist. We both moaned into our mouths. My door slammed open and in came the gang. All of them cheering and whooping. Maka trying to get away from me but I held her waist fast and pulled her close to me, facing them.

"Finally! Who did it first?" Tsubaki asked ever cheerful. Maka pointed to me.

"Only I knew but I didn't want to say anything. Hya-ho!" everyone sweat dropped.

Maka turned back to me.

"I didn't get to say it" she whispered in my ear.

"What?" I shivered from her breath on my skin.

"That I truly love you Death the Kid" we kissed softly.


End file.
